


Великая сила любви

by anna_mrmrmr, Miramina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramina/pseuds/Miramina
Summary: Классическая история, в которой герой спасает девицу в беде. Ну как сказать - девицу.





	Великая сила любви

**Author's Note:**

> Все логические дыры необходимы для сюжета. 
> 
> Для WTF Arda 2016 на ЗФБ-2016 в соавторстве с Мираминой (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1774375)

_Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,_  
_Я очутился в сумрачном лесу._  
_Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия»_

___ _

___Честно говоря, это тысячелетие у Трандуила вообще как-то не задалось._ _ _

___Он пережил три войны, два несостоявшихся заговора и очумевшего по весне дракона, на радостях раздолбавшего Эребор. Бонусом шли повылазившие непонятно откуда прямо под боком орки (они с Элрондом уже и не знали, что делать, даже тараканов из Средиземья повывели, а этих паразитов — никак), испорченные отношения с соседями и не поддающиеся логическому объяснению действия сына, открывшего для себя радости переходного возраста. Все это подводило короля Лихолесья, уважавшего мудрость принципа «что началось плохо — закончится еще хуже», к мысли, что в конце тысячелетия его точно ждет какая-то гадость._ _ _

___Гадость случилась просто феерическая._ _ _

___То, что хозяин Лихолесья, тогда еще имевшего более приличное название, неразрывно связан со своим лесом, выяснилось, как это всегда и бывает, только после вступления в права — этот козырь отец прятал в рукаве до последнего. Элронд смеялся три года. Проблем с лесом было достаточно, особенно Трандуилу портили жизнь не слишком частые, но периодически случающиеся листопады. От парика у него ужасно чесалась голова, а с голого черепа съезжала корона. И это было самой большой бедой лесного короля ровно до того момента, когда его лес начал умирать._ _ _

___Лес умирал, и, несмотря на природный оптимизм, Трандуил в сложившихся условиях не слишком рассчитывал на счастливый финал своей вечной жизни. Выражаясь метафорически, дорога в чертоги Мандоса обещала быть ухабистой и малоприятной._ _ _

___Он, конечно, перепробовал для спасения леса все, что смог придумать. По ощущениям, где-то в середине завелась некая дрянь похуже тараканов с орками вместе, но найти ее не удавалось. Эльфы собирались по трое и прицельно гоняли огромных пауков, которые все равно плодились с невероятной скоростью. Леголас со своим отрядом сажали деревья взамен погибших и больных, но те расти в соседстве с пауками не желали категорически. Когда-то вечнозеленый светлый лес скукожился и помрачнел, за что был моментально прозван в Средиземье Лихолесьем. В общем, принятые меры не отличались эффективностью, а попросту — вообще не работали. Но Трандуил, несмотря на все свои таланты, не был ученым, а посему был искренне уверен, что постоянное повторение одного и того же действия может рано или поздно привести к другому результату._ _ _

___Дела шли неважно. Тело лесного короля начали покрывать странные пятна, шрамы от ран, которых он не получал, а в одно далеко не прекрасное утро он недосчитался левой щеки._ _ _

___Королевство все сильнее охватывала хандра._ _ _

___Вдобавок ко всему на горизонте нарисовались гномы. И не просто гномы, а бывшие соседи, с которыми они остались не в лучших отношениях._ _ _

___Беседа, как и стоило ожидать, не удалась._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Беседа, как и стоило ожидать, не удалась._ _ _

___«Да, дипломатом Торину не быть», — рассуждал невидимый Бильбо, с интересом наблюдая, как наследник престола меряет шагами свое временное пристанище. — «А еще наследник престола. Интересно, а каково это — быть посаженным в тюрьму, которую построил твой пра-пра?»._ _ _

___В это время начальник королевской стражи Тауриэль кралась по темницам по направлению к камере гномьего короля. Она рассчитывала, что именно он сможет как-то переломить ситуацию с лесом и здоровьем владыки. Причин на то было целых три: во-первых, гномы всегда славились творческим подходом к делу, во-вторых, больше в радиусе сорока миль все равно никого не наблюдалось, а третья была большим секретом. Совместить все причины в какое-то более-менее разумное обоснование Тауриэль не смогла. Ее вела судьба._ _ _

___— Приветствую тебя, Король-под-Горой, — сообщила Тауриэль нужной камере, резко оторвавшись от своих мыслей. — Меня зовут Тауриэль, я начальник королевской стражи._ _ _

___— Что бы тебе ни было нужно, разговаривать с тобой я не собираюсь, — куда-то в район плеча независимо и гордо ответил гном._ _ _

___— Я могу помочь тебе сбежать отсюда._ _ _

___— Слушаю, — сразу проявил интерес к беседе Торин._ _ _

___— Но сначала вопрос: тебе не показалось, что Трандуил плохо выглядит?_ _ _

___— Да что ему станется. Знаю я его._ _ _

___— Владыка тяжело болен, — со слезой в голосе сообщила Тауриэль._ _ _

___— Чего?_ _ _

___— Ну, ты же видел его лицо. Он что сказал? Что с великими змеями Севера сражался?_ _ _

___— А не сражался?_ _ _

___— Нет, сражался, конечно. И со змеями и с тараканами — у них с Элрондом какая-то священная война против разного рода паразитов. Но с балкона. Он первые четыреста лет вообще от своего леса отойти не мог, так что только указания с сойками передавал, пока мы на севере змей травили — ох и развелось их там тогда._ _ _

___Торин ничего не понял и решил прояснить ситуацию._ _ _

___— А нахре… — тут он почувствовал ободряющий пинок в ляжку и поправился, — вернее, это все, безусловно, интересно, но я пока не могу уловить суть беседы. Почему не мог-то? Зачем ты вообще это все мне рассказываешь?_ _ _

___— Мне нужна твоя помощь в обмен на мою, — пояснила Тауриэль._ _ _

___— Отлично. Я готов. Могу потрясти дверь темницы. Еще могу спеть или рассказать легенду, если вам тут не хватает культуры. В текущих условиях, — широким жестом обвел он свою камеру, — это все, что я могу предложить. Я сейчас вообще не очень полезный._ _ _

___— Предлагаю сделку: я помогаю тебе бежать отсюда, а ты помогаешь мне спасти жизнь Трандуила._ _ _

___— Первая часть меня, без сомнения, устраивает, — согласился Торин. — А вот про вторую рассказывай подробнее: что происходит с Трандуилом, и что там не так с вашим лесом._ _ _

___— С лесом у нас не так все. Он у нас убивает короля, — окончательно помрачнела эльфийка._ _ _

___— Чего? — в очередной раз за этот день ничего не понял Торин._ _ _

___Он был прагматичным гномом и крепко стоял на ногах. И большей чуши пока еще не слышал._ _ _

___— Ты представляешь, что значит для короля этих земель его лес? Это не просто владение, титул или царство. Это даже не дом, как в твоем случае. Король отдает лесу свою жизнь. Считай, это что-то вроде магического контракта. А сейчас лес умирает, и владыка умирает вместе с ним._ _ _

___«Фигня какая-то», — не по-королевски подумал Торин. Но вслух сказал:_ _ _

___— Это невозможно._ _ _

___На дворе стояла просвещенная третья эпоха, ну какие магические контракты, тем более — с лесом._ _ _

___— Слушай, ну ты же его видел. Злой, выглядит паршиво, щеки левой нет, гостей в темнице запер. Ну какой нормальный король себя так ведет._ _ _

___— Эээ…_ _ _

___— Торин, — начала терять терпение эльфийка. — Дорогой друг Торин Дубощит. У тебя есть какие-то другие варианты, как покинуть наш гостеприимный замок, кроме как договориться со мной? Тогда просто поверь мне._ _ _

___— Да это все равно невозможно, — из чистого упрямства продолжил Торин, в котором проснулся исследователь. — Даже если это правда, то оно должно в обе стороны работать, а у леса уже был король, и тот умер. А лес жив. Не сходится у вас что-то._ _ _

___— У нас все не сходится. Мы же про то, как все это на самом деле работает, даже не знаем ничего. Ни одной записи нет, мы двести лет все библиотеки прочесывали. И он не знает. Но почему-то абсолютно уверен, что, если целых два придуманных им способа не работают, то самое время все бросить и писать завещание. Слушать никого не хочет, а изволит маяться. В общем, нам очень нужен свежий взгляд на решение проблемы. Это мое условие — помоги мне вылечить лес._ _ _

___— Только после того, как верну себе королевство. Потому что если мы туда к субботе не дойдем, то можно уже и не ходить — все равно не попадем. А это лишает смысла наше предприятие._ _ _

___— Так не пойдет._ _ _

___— У нас график. А с лесом у вас проблемы уже лет пятьдесят как минимум. Еще пару месяцев точно продержится, он еще не так плох._ _ _

___— В таком случае — постарайся пережить радость встречи с драконом. Иначе я тебя из любых чертогов вытрясу, или что там у вас._ _ _

___— По рукам. Ну что, куда бежать-то?_ _ _

___— Клятву давай. Будет клятва — будет план побега._ _ _

___— Я, Торин, сын Траина, клянусь помочь тебе, Тауриэль, спасти жизнь короля эльфов Трандуила путем оздоровления и восстановления лесного массива Лихолесья, потому что одно к другому имеет самое прямое отношение, хоть в это и трудно поверить, а сделаю я это после освобождения Эребора…_ _ _

___— …от чудища поганого?_ _ _

___— …от чудища поганого, тьфу, от дракона, прозванного Смауг. Пойдет?_ _ _

___— Пойдет. Присылай своего невидимого бойца наверх через полчаса, дам ему все инструкции._ _ _

___Начавший было задремывать у стены Бильбо встрепенулся и навострил уши._ _ _

___— Невидимого? — привычно удивился Торин._ _ _

___— Знаешь, — окончательно развеселилась Тауриэль, — если бы я была дурой, то не стала бы начальником стражи. В общем, буду ждать его у входа в подземелья._ _ _

___— Какая женщина, — восторженно выдохнул Бильбо, выходя из-за угла._ _ _

___— Какая?_ _ _

___— Высокая._ _ _

___— Угу, — угрюмо пробормотал Торин. — По-моему, она чокнутая. Решила, что ты невидимый. Иди, насладись беседой, надеюсь, хоть план у этой девицы действительно есть._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___— Это гениальный план, — восторженно сообщил Бильбо по возвращении._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___«Твою мать, — думал Торин, сидя в бочке и наблюдая, как старательно стража мажет мимо беглецов. — Гениальный. План. Такая и вправду везде достанет. Она же страшнее Смауга. О, Махал, помоги нам»._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Увлекшийся перестройкой Эребора Король-под-Горой немного сдвинул в списке приоритетных задач выполнение обещаний, которые он дал в ту пору, когда еще был Королем-без-Горы. Первую неделю все шло хорошо. А потом к горе потянулись сойки. Зловредные птицы имели нехорошую привычку пытаться клюнуть Торина в палец и теплых чувств не вызывали, равным образом как и послания, которые приносили._ _ _

___«Дорогой Торин», — начиналось первое письмо. — «Напоминаю тебе, что ты давал клятву и уже пора. Очень жду тебя у нас.  
Тауриэль»_ _ _

___«Дорогая Тауриэль», — отправил Торин ответ. — «Бесконечно рад твоему энтузиазму. Несомненно, помню про свое обещание. Но сейчас никак не могу. Дела государственной важности — я восстанавливаю Эребор.  
Торин»_ _ _

___«Между прочим, ты ему очень должен. Кто помог тебе с орками?  
Т»._ _ _

___«Да он висюльки свои спасал, а не меня! Я правда сейчас не могу. У меня потолок обваливается в главном зале.  
Т»._ _ _

___«Чтобы пресечь твои дальнейшие возражения. Если тебя не будет через неделю, я все-таки приму предложение твоего племянника сочетаться законным браком, перееду к вам и стану твоей совестью, раз своей у тебя нет. Перспективы твоего светлого будущего представь себе сам.  
Твоя любящая будущая племянница»._ _ _

___«Это шантаж. Буду послезавтра.  
Т»._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Торин мучительно пытался сообразить, что лучше поможет ему в борьбе с лесным недугом — книга о магии, в которой он все равно не понимал ни слова, или теплые подштанники, когда услышал за спиной деликатное покашливание. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. За спиной обнаружился боевой отряд в полном составе._ _ _

___— Далеко собрались, дядюшка? — весело спросил Фили._ _ _

___— В Лихолесье, — с достоинством ответил Торин. И, подумав, добавил, — По делам государственной важности._ _ _

___— Мы едем с тобой._ _ _

___— Ни в коем случае._ _ _

___— Знаете, Ваше Высочество, — как-то совершенно непочтительно заявил Фили, — вы, будучи в одиночестве, обладаете поразительным свойством вляпываться в настолько абсурдные ситуации, что нам, если честно, проще отправиться с вами, чем разбираться с последствиями._ _ _

___— Чего? — обалдел от такой речи Торин._ _ _

___— Никуда мы тебя одного не отпустим, вот чего._ _ _

___— А потолок кто будет чинить?_ _ _

___— Вернемся — починим, все равно все перестраивать._ _ _

___Гномий отряд, включавший в себя также одного маленького, но очень хитрого хоббита, выдвинулся в сторону Лихолесья._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Через три часа шатания по лесу с умным видом Торин и его товарищи были готовы признать, что гномы решительно ничего не понимают в устройстве лесов._ _ _

___— Так вот они какие — дела государственной важности, — тоскливо протянул Фили._ _ _

___— А я говорил, что не надо со мной ехать, — рассердился Торин. — А вы…_ _ _

___— Придумал! — воскликнул Бильбо._ _ _

___— Хоть у кого-то здесь есть идеи. Рассказывай._ _ _

___— В общем, я вспомнил. Когда сажаешь что-нибудь в саду, и оно начинает чахнуть, то значит, ему не хватает удобрений. Возможно, лесу тоже не хватает удобрений, а почва тут так себе, поэтому он и помирает?_ _ _

___— Можно попробовать. Какое из этих ваших удобрений самое лучшее?_ _ _

___— Навоз._ _ _

___— Навоз?_ _ _

___— Навоз._ _ _

___— То есть, ты хочешь предложить…_ _ _

___— А есть другие идеи?_ _ _

___— Прошу прощения, — встрял в разговор Фили. — Если честно, мы ничего не поняли. Что делать-то?_ _ _

___— Что, что. Осмотритесь. Выберите себе кусты поуютнее. Сейчас мы будем удобрять лес, — мрачно ответил Торин._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Во дворце Трандуил внезапно побледнел, затем позеленел, после чего медленно осел на пол._ _ _

___— Владыка! — бросилась к любимому монарху Тауриэль. — Что с вами?_ _ _

___— Странно, — слабым голосом сообщил Трандуил, — если бы не видимое отсутствие в этом зале посторонних, то я мог бы поклясться, что прямо здесь, рядом с нами, только что нагадил гном…_ _ _

___И он царственно отбыл в обморок._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___«Вы с ума сошли? Немедленно прекратите! Трандуила третий день тошнит, засранцы.  
Тауриэль, которая с удовольствием даст вам по шее»._ _ _

___— Мда, — сказал Торин. — Думаю, вариант с удобрениями и ему подобные можно пропустить как заведомо неудачные. Хорошо. Пойдем другим путем. Если отталкиваться от варианта, что для того, чтобы все были счастливы, нужно куда-то деть всех несчастных, то мы получим вывод: для оздоровления леса нужно вырубить все дохлые и больные деревья. Тогда все деревья в лесу будут здоровые, а именно это нам и нужно. Все взяли с собой топоры?_ _ _

___***_ _ _

___«Ему хуже, и теперь он жалуется на мигрень. Перестаньте, чем бы вы ни были заняты.  
Тауриэль»._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___«Да ты издеваешься.  
Т»._ _ _

___«Мы проверяем все варианты.  
Т»._ _ _

___«Я просто напоминаю, что наша задача — не уморить моего короля раньше срока, а спасти ему жизнь.  
Т»._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___К середине второго месяца постоянных попыток как-то улучшить общее состояние леса Трандуил Торину стал как родной. Вот только делу это никак не помогало._ _ _

___— Так. Подведем итог. Мы перепробовали все, лес по-прежнему дохнет, прогресса нет. Это значит, значит, значит, остается нам что? — рассеянно пробормотал Торин. — Это значит что?_ _ _

___— Что мы пойдем домой? — с надеждой спросил Фили. Жизнь на опушке эльфийского леса его порядком утомила._ _ _

___— Нет. А вот пойдем, пойдем… Точно. Мы пойдем простым логическим путем._ _ _

___— Пойдем вместе, — отозвался со своего места Бильбо._ _ _

___— Если связь двусторонняя, как утверждают эльфы, то мы все кое-что упускаем. Двусторонняя связь работает как?_ _ _

___— Как?_ _ _

___— В обе стороны. До сих пор и мы и Трандуил пытались вылечить лес, так как проблема явно в нем. А если попробовать лечить самого Трандуила? В общем, я пошел._ _ _

___— Кто-нибудь что-то понял? — спросил Бильбо, глядя Торину вслед._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Во дворце царила апатия. Трандуил сидел за столом и задумчиво ковырял вилкой скатерть, когда дверь распахнулась и в обеденный зал влетел крайне решительно настроенный гном, за которым бежала Тауриэль._ _ _

___— Приветствую тебя, Торин Дубощит, — вяло сказал король эльфов. — Что привело тебя в мое королевство?_ _ _

___— Хочу проверить гипотезу, что нужно пойти от обратного и попытаться вылечить не лес, а тебя._ _ _

___— Чего? — не совсем понял Трандуил._ _ _

___«О нет, это заразно», — простонала про себя Тауриэль._ _ _

___— Будем лечить тебя. Если я прав, то и лес твой тоже вылечим._ _ _

___— А если неправ? — Трандуил все еще ничего не понимал, но виду решил не подавать._ _ _

___— То этот вариант в любом случае можно будет исключить._ _ _

___— Допустим. И что ты предлагаешь в качестве лечения?_ _ _

___— Есть у меня одно средство. Самое надежное, мама научила, — Торин приблизился к Трандуилу и доверительно сообщил, — Сейчас поцелую и все пройдет._ _ _

___Подобный метод лечения Трандуил категорически одобрял._ _ _

___— Вот, — довольно сообщил Торин, переводя дыхание. — Осталось только проверить, получилось, или нет._ _ _

___— Думаю, получилось, — вклинилась Тауриэль, про которую в пылу будоражащей воображение игры в доктора и больного все забыли._ _ _

___— Это почему?_ _ _

___— Под владыкой стул зацвел. Хороший знак. Наверное. Раньше никогда не цвел._ _ _

___— Отлично, — обрадовался Торин. — Значит, продолжим и посмотрим на результат._ _ _

___Это Трандуил тоже определенно одобрял._ _ _

___— Кстати, — повернулся гном к Тауриэль, — давно хотел тебя спросить: а почему ты не попросила помощи у Радагаста или Гэндальфа?_ _ _

___— Я попросила помощи у Гэндальфа, — ровно сообщила эльфийка. — Он долго копался в книгах, еще дольше смеялся, а потом сказал подключать тебя._ _ _

___— Старый интриган, — пробормотал Торин._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Лечение по методу Торина быстро дало свои результаты. Деревья выпустили клейкие молодые листочки. В лесу отчетливо запахло черемухой. Саурону со всей своей нечистью пришлось быстро паковать вещички и искать новое место дислокации — от всеобщего счастья его тошнило._ _ _

___На Лихолесье стремительно надвигалась свадьба._ _ _


End file.
